


Girl Talk

by msjgatsby



Series: Girl Talk [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Gossip, Sex Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-02 21:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13326957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msjgatsby/pseuds/msjgatsby
Summary: Daisy decides locked up in a cell upon their return to earth is as good as any for Simmon's bachelorette party.





	1. Locked Up

"So, what's Fitz like in bed?" 

"DAISY!"

Jemma is not surprised by the bluntness of Daisy’s question. She’s actually surprised that it has taken her so long to ask. Leave it to Daisy to wait until Jemma was literally locked in a cell and could not escape Daisy or the blush rising in her cheeks. What Jemma did not expect however, that Daisy thought now was the appropriate time to ask such a question, given their current audience.

Jemma looks around the crowded jail cell to see if anyone was listening in on their conversation. Not that Daisy had been quiet. Or that there was much room in the small cell for privacy among the five members. There was of course Daisy sitting on the small cot beside her, her elbows resting on her knees, power-dampening cuffs on her wrists, a knowing grin on her lips even as her eyes were shut with her head rested against the cement wall. Elena was sitting on the floor, fiddling with a piece of string, her leg shaking impatiently at the forced waiting period. She pretended not to be listening, but the corner of her lip tipped up to a smirk at Daisy’s question. Poor May was the worst of the group, slumped on a bench in the corner. Her eyes were closed and she was taking deep even breathes through the pain, all of her weight supported by the wall. She needed serious medical attention, but Jemma had only been able to patch her up and give her a handful of Kree painkillers she had found in the lighthouse before their escape. 

The escape back from the lighthouse to their time on Earth had been harrowing, and they hadn’t been back long enough to change, shower or sleep before they were arrested. They had put up a valiant fight, considering how beaten and tired they already were. The unexpected arrival of Bobbi to their aid almost brought the outcome to their favor, except of course for Bobbi’s condition… Jemma looks over to the last member of their depressing little group to where a very pregnant Bobbi Morris sat on a chair. Honestly, what had possessed that goddess of a woman to think she should be risking hand-to-hand combat with what looked to be a beach ball hidden under her blouse, Jemma would never know.

After they'd all been arrested, the officers had subdued the powered people and split them into two groups. The boys were presumably being held in a similar cell somewhere on base. After a half-hour of surveying their situation, the girls had realized there really was no point in trying to escape until someone came to try to move them. So until then, they were biding their time, waiting for new opportunities to arise and saving their strength. Daisy apparently thought this was as good a time as any to start grilling Simmons for information on her new fiance. 

“Well how is he? Wait. You guys have done it right?” Daisy asks.

“DAISY!” Jemma shrieks again for an entirely different reason, before dropping her voice to a hushed angry whisper, "Of course we've done it! We are two attractive adults with, quite frankly, an above average sex-drive in a loving committed relationship. Honestly, we've been together for almost two years now. Possibly eighty years when you factor in time travel. The idea that we never-"

"Ok! I get it! Fitzsimmons gets down." Daisy held up her hands in self-defense from Jemma's self-righteous lecture, "But come on! I've missed out on all the details! For three months of that time, you were stuck on an alien planet, and then I was brainwashed by Hive, and then I was off in my emo-phase, and then there were all the evil sex robots. With your guys' track record, who knows if we'll get to have a real bachelorette party. This could be it. What's the dish?"

"There was ONE evil sex robot, and technically Fitz never actually did anything with her, not outside the framework at least, so it's pretty much like he had a very bad dream..." Jemma corrects Daisy, while still trying to justify the whole AIDA thing to herself.

"Wait, so you didn't sleep with Robot Fitz?"

Daisy asks.

"NO!"

"Do you kinda wish you did? Just to see what-"

"NO!!!!"

"On that point..." Bobbi's voice pipes in from across the room, "Does Fitz make any, you know, gadgets?" 

Daisy had gotten her so upset with the assumption that, just because her and Fitz were intellectuals, they didn't engage in any sort of normal sexual recreation, Jemma hadn't realized she had been lured into discussing their bedroom activities in front of all of their female work colleagues. Hearing Bobbi, who quite frankly Jemma thought was above all this, join in the conversation makes Jemma's eyes widen. Daisy's smirk grows into a full blown grin.

"What? He's an engineer! He invented the night-night gun. Do you really think a spontaneous orgasm machine is out of the realm of possibility?" Bobbi defended her question.

"WE invented the night-night gun together." Simmons insists on taking credit for her part before quietly muttering under her breath, "And once we get the calibrations correct, the initial results of the Moan-Maker are looking very promising."

"No, Fitz doesn't like to be the gadget guy. He wants to do things with his bare hands." Daisy prods Jemma on, leaving her to wonder what exact details Fitz has discussed of their love life with their friend.

"How are his hands? Is he really precise or is it more of a whatever he can grab?" Bobbi asks, "I know with his rehab he was doing a lot of exercises which looked like they... helped. I tried to get Hunter to pick up a few but-"

"How big is his... hands?" Elena interrupts, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Alright, that correlation is actually grossly misunderstood. The sample group came entirely from one ethnic group, and it's not technically the size of the hands, it's the digit ratio which may allow for some predictive abilities and risk-assessment qualities of the measurement associated with testosterone..."

"Who kissed who first?" Bobbi asks, bored with the lecture and skipping to the good stuff.

"He, um kissed me." Jemma doesn't think Fitz would mind her sharing that information. She could imagine his ears turning red at the thought of her discussing such things, especially in front of May, who thankfully, looked somewhat unconscious.

"Did he like give you a cheesy science line and then make a move or did he-" Daisy giggles.

"I bet it was really sweet, like he stared into your eyes and told you were the most beautiful-" Bobbi starts in with her own theory.

"Did he go for your cheek and you turned your head?" Elena asks what Jemma was fairly certain was her first kiss with Mack.

"Um, actually we were having an argument." Jemma cuts them all off, surprising them all, and she doesn't know why, because her and Fitz bicker all the time.

"About what?"

"When?"

"Where?"

"Um, well we were in the lab and we were trying to figure out how to open the portal to get Will back. I felt so guilty and angry at myself for having given up on the idea of getting home and having gotten with Will in the first place. Fitz was, of course, being Fitz. So supportive. I think he really thought that we'd just pop open the portal and I would run off with Will and forget all about him, but Fitz went along with it anyways! I don't actually think he ever considered for a second that I'd choose him over Will. It wasn't really a choice actually. It was always Fitz." Jemma smiled with a gentle sigh as she thought about how adorable her fiance was. Realizing everyone was staring at her with cheesy smiles, she continues, "Anyways, so we were in the lab and Fitz was being all noble. I was yelling at him for it and then he just kissed me. Out of nowhere. Well not so much kissed me, as he lunged at me and smashed his lips against mine. I think he was trying to prove a point actually. That physically we weren't compatible. Which gloriously backfired, since after that we just kissed and kissed and it was so natural, like breathing really, and well, I've never wanted to kiss anyone else since."

"Awwww..." All three women sat staring at Simmons with puppy dog eyes.

"Anyways, I would have happily kissed him all day, but then he pulled away muttering something about a curse. He got distant for a bit after that. I think he thought it was a one off or something... Took me ages to convince him otherwise." Jemma said, reliving the frustration at all the signs she gave Fitz and how insistent he had been they take things slow while she "healed" not realizing she would never feel whole until they were together.

"So wait, THAT was the first kiss? No drunken kisses at the academy?" Daisy demands. Jemma doesn't know how many times she must remind Daisy that there was nothing between them at the Academy. 

"No! He was my best friend and he was so grumpy. Didn't like to be touched." Jemma insists, leaving out the fact that she had a huge crush on the prickly Scottish genius and had followed him around like a puppy dog for the first two years.

"Nothing happened? Because you just gave me like six tells saying otherwise." Dammit! She forgot Bobbi was watching her like a hawk.

"Well, there was this one time..." Jemma smiles remembering her secret, "I drug him to this party. Spin the beaker, but of course being the science division, we took it up a knotch, and it spun towards us. His face just fell. Poor thing. He was so disappointed. I think he was hoping to kiss Gretchen Lansing and got stuck with me."

"Please. He probably creamed his pants." Daisy insists, loyal friend to the end. "I'm sure he was playing just to get a chance to kiss you. No one wants to kiss a girl named Gretchen."

"I did. She was beautiful. Very soft lips too." Simmons replies a bit dreamily.

"Jemma Simmons!" Daisy will never stop being shocked that Simmons is not the prim and proper English rose she has her painted as.

"It was spin the bottle Daisy!! There are rules!' Jemma insists defensively, a blush tinting her cheeks. "And if I applied the laws of centripetal force to my spin, that's not cheating it's science!"

"If he didn't cream in his pants from kissing you, then you kissing her probably did the trick." Elena jokes and Jemma's blush deepens. Bobbi eyes her and is about to ask another question, but Daisy interrupts first.

"I just can't imagine Fitz in bed. He's just so... FITZ." Daisy says unable to wrap her mind around the idea.

"I've thought about him a couple times." May unexpectedly joins the conversation.

"MAY!!!" Jemma screams, scandalized. She had thought the older agent was passed out in the corner. She had no idea she'd been listening. If Fitz knew Simmons was discussing his sex life in front of May... Or worse, if Fitz knew May had dirty thoughts about him! Oh my!

"Cougar May comes out to play!" Daisy squeals with glee

"Apparently Kree painkillers are more potent than anticipated." Jemma says properly, trying to excuse May's uncharacteristic comment.

"I want whatever she's on." Elena laughs.


	2. The Elephant in the Room

“…So Lincoln hides in the closet and just leaves me there alone to face Coulson, and I’m trying to keep a straight face, while all my hair is standing straight up in the air.” 

“Oh my God.” Jemma buries her face in her hands laughing at Daisy’s incredibly blunt story telling skills. 

“And then Coulson finally leaves the room, and…” Daisy can barely finish the sentence due to how hard she’s laughing at the memory, “and my panties are just stuck to the back of his suit!”

“Oh my God! Did he ever say anything?” Bobbi giggles.

“No!!! They just showed back up in my laundry a week later!” Daisy is on her side crying from laughter by this point.

"I have a question." Elena interrupts the giggling following Daisy’s harrowing tale of Lincoln’s interrupted coitus and the resulting unfortunate static electricity, "Simmons. Mack he, since the framework, has picked up some new... how do you say... new tricks? After the framework did Fitz-"

"Wait, what?" Bobbi asks, clearly unfamiliar with framework.

"When have you guys even had time to have sex since the framework?" Daisy demands. 

"What? We were in the lighthouse forever! Everything was so slow. Same thing every day. We get bored." Elena rolls her eyes.

"You thought the lighthouse was boring?!" Daisy asks incredulously, "What with the killer roaches, all the Kree trying to kill us, the dystopian future terror, the gladiator fights to the death, not to mention the Reapings..."

"There was nothing to do but move rocks! There's only so much 'move rock here', 'smash rock', 'move another rock here', you can do. The lights go out, we need something to distract from this boredom!" Elena defends her take on the experience, reminding Daisy and Simmons that while they were slaves fighting for their lives, she had been doing grueling physical labor day in and day out.

"What kind of tricks?" Simmons asks, apprehensively. After the framework, Fitz had been an emotional wreck and hadn’t been able to look at her, let alone express any physical intimacy, and then they’d been separated again by a monolith. Since Fitz showed up out of nowhere with a spaceship they’d been on the run and surrounded by team members unable to get a moment of peace alone since their engagement. She had been fantasizing about the familiar comfort of making love with Fitz again for weeks now, but hadn’t factored in the new experiences he might have had in the framework. Was Fitz going to be a completely new person when they slept together again?

"Wait a minute. I don't know if I want to hear about what Mack's like in bed." Bobbi says squeamishly about her former partner. Mack was practically a brother to her, and unlike Hunter, rather private about his love life. 

"I do!"

"MAY!!!" All four girls turned and yelled again at the heavily drugged, and apparently very perverted, older agent.  
   
"Well before, he was really quiet in bed. But now, he keeps saying dirty things in my ear in espanol. He's also really into pretending about babies."

"Babies?" Daisy says making a disgusted and confused face. "Like he wears a diaper?"

"No! Like he talks about how sexy I'd be pregnant with his child, how he can’t wait to see changes in my body, and how he wants to breed me. Although, sometimes he makes me call him Papi."

"Oh." The cell fell silent for a moment as Elena smiled fantasy taking over and the rest of the girls uncomfortably crossed their legs or squirmed in their seats at the information provided by this overshare.

"Oh sure, it's all fun and games until someone's actually knocked up." Bobbi interrupts the mood by adjusting her giant stomach uncomfortably.

"So yeah, lets talk about the elephant in the room..." Daisy grins, looking over to Bobbi.

"Hey! Don't think this elephant couldn't still kick your ass." Bobbi flicks off Daisy for the pun.

"Is it Hunter's?" Simmons asks, not sure why her voice drops to a whisper at the question. Fitz had said Hunter had freed him, but he hadn’t mentioned Bobbi being pregnant to her.

"Of course, it's Hunter's!" Bobbi rolls her eyes.

"Awww... How did he react to finding out he's going to be a daddy?” Daisy asks. 

"Well..." Bobbi looks down to the floor guiltily.

"Bobbi... You did tell Hunter right?!" Jemma asks.

"It's complicated!"

“BARBARA JEAN MORSE!” Jemma chided. 

“Bobbi, I know you are some kind of super spy, but how do you hide this el bombo from him.” Elena asks, gesturing to Bobbi’s huge form with a grin. There was a chance she’d drop that kid in this cell any minute.

“Look so Hunter and I were planning to get married again, and I was going to tell him but I wanted to wait until after the wedding so I knew he wasn’t just doing it because of the kid. But then the ninjas showed up, so I didn’t have the chance. Then I was going to tell him, but we got into a huge fight, which is pretty normal, except I had all these stupid pregnancy hormones so I was even crazier than normal, and he went and took a four month job in Bangladesh. He went dark during that time and next thing I hear is he’s helping Fitz escape. So, I came here to tell him the news, but before I could find him, I heard chatter about how the military was after you, came to help and here I am.”

“Can I somehow be there when he first sees you? I mean, his face is just going to be priceless.” Daisy asks with a grin, “He may pass out.”

“Oh my God I know. I wanted to tell him before it got to this point. If for nothing else than I think he’s going to need at least a month of getting drunk in Mexico to process this and I don’t think I have that long before the due date. You should have seen his reaction when he first found out I was a spy. He disappeared for a three week bender that ended with me having to break him and a rooster out of a Honduras prison.” Bobbi rolls her eyes at the memory.

"What about you, Simmons? Any plans for little Fitzes?" Elena asks with a grin.

"I’d like to just be with Fitz alone for a bit without being separated by the cosmos before we think of introducing a child to the equation." Jemma says practically.

“But Fitz would be so cute as a daddy! I always pictured you guys with like over a dozen children.” Daisy cooed, “Just little curly haired scientist running around in lab coats conducting science experiments”

“I’ve always pictured just one, maybe two. I’m not anywhere near ready for that with our current lifestyle, and if we wait even five years we are getting to an age where a dozen seems unlikely. After the age of 40 having a child just seems genetically irresponsible…” Jemma catches what she is saying aloud and shoots a panicked look over towards May’s corner, raising he voice loudly she continues “Not that some women don’t have perfectly healthy pregnancies and science has come so far that if a woman wants to she certainly has options to-”

“Please, I don’t need to give birth. You kids ARE my children.” May scoffs without even opening her eyes.

“So wait, Fitz ‘took the long way’ do you think his batter is still good?” Daisy asks.

“Well the studies on cryogenic freezing are still in their infancy, but the reproductive success of freezing eggs and sperm is fairly established.” 

“Translation?” Yoyo asks.

“Even at 104, his swimmers should be fine.” Bobbi states. 

“Is this a baby shower or a bachelorette party?” Daisy demands, trying to steer the conversation away from procreation and back to the act itself, "Simmons, tell us about the first time you and Fitz banged."

“Well…” Jemma is feeling a little bit more comfortable sharing now, but not as much as she would be if she had the proper amount of alcoholic lubricant these situations usually entailed, 

“Come on…” Bobbi prompts.

“Spill!” Daisy orders.

“Ok. We were hiding out in Fitz’s room right around the time Daisy got infected and ran away,” She tries to phrase it as delicately as possible so as not to bring the mood down, “and we just started kissing, and I kept trying to move things forward, but he seemed very content just to keep everything at a very PG level. It was nice but very frustrating. So I thought maybe he was just worried we didn’t have a prophylactic. I had an IUD put in a few months before, but I went out to purchase condoms in case that was his concern after Will and...”

“Less protection talk more doing-it talk.” Daisy ordered.

“Well, the next day we talked about it, well I talked about it. I simply mentioned the idea of us having sex, and the color drained from his face. Like after all that snogging this was completely new information!” 

“Wait what? Is Fitz asexual?!” Bobbi demanded.

“No, not at all! But I thought back over our history together, and I don’t know if he’d ever had any real experiences with girls. Which I don’t understand because he’s so handsome and smart, but I just couldn’t imagine he wouldn’t have told me! At the academy, I spoke to him about my dates all the time!”

“Fitz must have been in hell.” Elena groaned.

“Well he never particularly liked my boyfriends, but Fitz never particularly liked anybody, and I never dreamed-” Jemma defended her Academy teenage naivety. 

“Simmons! I’m starting to see why it took you ten years to actually screw, when just telling the story is taking this long!” Daisy once again attempted to refocus her friend.

“Ok! So later we were on mission and he turned off his coms to talk about it. And he gave me this lovely speech about the singularity theory and the event horizon-”

“SIMMONS!”

“And then we met in the hotel room later at the rendezvous point, finally had sex and then went to meet Mack to fly back to base.”

“THAT’S IT? You can wax on about prophylactics for an hour but you sum up years of sexual tension with ‘finally had sex’?!” May complains loudly from the corner. Jemma mentally catalogs the irony of May the silent warrior telling her she has not used enough words to tell Fitz later.

“Well I don’t know really what else to say. It was very satisfactory sex. We both achieved orgasms which is incredibly rare, especially for the limited time restraints, nerves and it being the first time we were together. Not to mention the pressure for it to be good because we were gambling years of friendship on what could have been a very awkward lack of chemistry.”

“Ugh. You are the worst at this.” Daisy complained

“Just because I can’t cause my partner to emit lightening bolts from his dick does not mean I am not good in bed Daisy! I have a PHD in human biochemistry! Do you really think that knowledge doesn’t give me an advantage between the sheets as well?!”

“I’m not questioning your abilities in bed! Just your smut telling skills!” Daisy tried to soothe the bruised ego of the embarrassed biochemist. 

“Well I don’t know what other information is necessary!”

“So where was the strangest place you and Fitz have ever done it?” Bobbi interrupts the disagreement, trying to lead Jemma with questions that Daisy might find more interesting, without pressuring her to reveal more than she was comfortable with.

“Did you not just hear about the middle of a secret spy mission in Bucharest?”

“So in other words… on egyptian cotton sheets in a bed at a five star hotel?” Daisy says sarcastically, still bitter about the lack of smut she’s heard.

“Mack and I one time did it Coulson’s office.” Elena volunteers quickly before another fight can break out. 

“That’s nothing. Andrew and I did it in Lola. Midair.” May once again manages to shock all the female agents into silence.


	3. Off With His Pants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls plot their escape

"So then, once your hand is in that position you apply pressure with your fingers. It's kind of like in kung fu using the Crane Beak Strike." Bobbi explains as she twists her arm in a rather graphic way. Seeing the horrified looks on the faces of her fellow agents, she tries to clarify. "But less, you know, fight-y."

The looks do not get less horrified as each girl imagines what a Crane Beak Strike would do to a man at that angle.

"No really! Hunter really likes it! I mean, you don't want to actually hurt him, you just want enough pressure to make him feel it, but too much force and his balls-" Bobbi continues to explain before realizing she was just making things worse. "Oh nevermind. Daisy ask the next question."

"Wait, so really Simmons? Nowhere but a bed? Not even in the lab?" Daisy demands. They had been in this cell so long the conversation had looped back around.

"We would never in the lab! How irresponsible, not to mention unsanitary. One wrong move and you could contaminate months of research, or get a chemical burn, or blow up the whole base!" Jemma insists.

“Wouldn’t be the first time.” Elena shot May a look. 

"Never? Not even with that nice metal counter? It's the perfect height to line you up exactly for-" Daisy lectures before Jemma cuts her off.

"Of course not! Wait... what do you mean the counter? Daisy, did you and Lincoln desecrate mine and Fitz's pristine laboratory???"

"No! Well, I mean, not really." Daisy backpedals, "Oral doesn't count right?"

"No, oral does not count." Bobbi answers simply. 

"Oral on who?" Elena asks for clarification

"ANYTHING THAT INVOLVES YOUR BARE ASS ON MY BEAUTIFUL WORK STATION COUNTS!" Simmons insists loudly, unbelieving of the depravity of her fellow coworkers.  

"Oh well, then yeah I have." Daisy admits.

"I have not." Elena says proudly, causing Bobbi to raise a disbelieving eyebrow. She then clarified, "Mack's ass was bare. I had on pants."

"What is wrong with you two? I have biological samples in there. There are things decomposing! Fitz won't even eat in the lab after the cat and you two are just exposing yourselves all willy nilly. Half the time you should be in hazmat suits! Ask Bobbi about the time Fitz-" Simmons lectures Daisy and Elena on proper lab etiquette, but catching the expression on Bobbi's voice her rant dies in her throat. "Oh no. Bobbi. Tell me you didn't."

"Ok, just once! I was placed on PTO confined to the lab, and Fitz was off researching the monolith and Hunter and I-" Bobbi tries to explain herself.

"Nope I don't want to hear it!" Jemma covers her ears almost wishing for the days when Kasius could just turn it off. "I would expect a little more professional courtesy from all of you. I suppose next you'll say May's just streaked through the contamination shower.."

"Not in the containment shower." May answers shortly.

"You mean... you've..." Simmons gulps nervously.

"You left Ward and I alone in the lab with him shirtless and about 1000 levels of adrenaline from the Asgardian staff. What did you think would happen?" May asks bluntly.

"YOU AND WARD?????" Jemma screams with this new information, apparently the only one in the whole of shield who didn't know. 

"Alright ladies, keep it down. Lights out." A guard taps on the door. "I advise getting some sleep, the general's going to want to have a word or two with you tomorrow." 

“Finally! Look sir, she needs medical attention.” Jemma jumps up to approach the guard at the door. “I need bandages, some disinfectant, though if you have a medical facility on staff I could take her to that would be best. I also need some painkillers, hers could wear off at any moment and-“

“Hold your horses lady. I'm just the night watch and I’m on strict orders not to believe a word you say. It’s above my paygrade. She’ll have to wait until morning.” The guard starts to close the small window.

“No, you can’t just leave! She needs help! She’ll be dead by morning.” Elena insists.

“Not my problem.” The guard says shortly.

“It is if your superiors find out you could have prevented the loss of one of our agents with crucial information. If they wanted us dead, they would have just shot us on sight! You need us alive for questioning and I’m trying to make that happen! Look at her!” Jemma insists, not taking no for an answer.

The guard looks nervously over at May’s shallow breathing in the corner. She does look like she's on death's door.

“All of you hands on the wall. One person moves, I shoot her myself.” The guard threatens. Bobbi, Simmons, Daisy and Elena all hold their hands up in the air, as they turned and put their hands on the wall away from the guard.

The door unlocks and the guard enters, gun nervously out and pointed. He walks over to May and reaches out to touch her pulse, when suddenly May jerks backwards rolling her feet over her head and off the bed, wrapping her injured leg and good leg around the guards head and flipping back to slam into the ground. She disarms him quickly. Recognizing the gun as an ICER, she rapidly shoots him three times. The guard falls to the ground in a deep sleep of dendrotoxin. Once the guard is out of commission May collapses against the wall again, all of her energy used on one attack. 

"What do we do now?" Elena asks, as all the girls rush around the fallen guard and to help May.

"We need to do some recon on the base we're in. Figure out where they're keeping the boys and if there's any way out. Also, we're screwed unless we can find the key to disarming these power dampeners." Daisy says holding up her handcuffed arms. 

"We won't make it far if we all escape right now." Bobbi says practically.

“We need to do something with this body. Only one thing to do..." Daisy says, kneeling down to move the guard. "Off with his pants."

“Good idea. One of us can go undercover.” Bobbi agrees, understanding Daisy's plan immediately and joining her on the floor to help remove the guards clothes.

"Simmons, it has to be you." May assigns the role to Jemma, groaning as she forces herself up from the floor back to the position on the bench. "You can do this." 

"Why me?" Jemma squeaks, looking around at all the powerful women around her. 

"Because I'm injured, Elena and Daisy are in shackles and Bobbi's stomach won't fit under that uniform." May says practically.

"Ok." Simmons agrees taking a deep breath. She can do this. She's been through worse.  

"Bow chicka bow chicka bow chicka bow wow, chicka bow chicka bow wow…" Daisy starts to sing as she unbuttons the guards top. 

"What are you doing?" Simmons asks.

"Come on! What would a bachelorette party be without a stripper?" Daisy demands, continuing to wiggle the unconscious guard out of his top in a mock seductive way. “Speaking of which, Simmons, take it off girl.”

Simmons looked at Daisy disbelievingly for a moment, before reaching up to undo her shirt. Only Daisy could make stripper jokes at a time like this. She takes the shirt from Daisy, and begins putting it on, the camouflage material feeling scratchy against her skin.

"We'll hide him under this blanket over here in case another guard comes around. Then they'll just assume you're sleeping. The guards been coming around every hour at 15 minutes passed. The fact that it's lights out should buy us some time, we probably have four rotations at least before they figure it out." Bobbi says, as Elena and Daisy struggle to lift the small man onto the cot.

Jemma pulls the guards military cap down low over her face. The uniform is a little big on her slight frame, but it fits. 

"Be safe. If you find Mack and the others, make sure they know we’re safe." Elena asks, thinking of how worried her boyfriend must be.

“Don’t die out there.” Bobbi tells her with a smile.

“We won’t get far with these cuffs on, but if you can find a key or something, I am so ready to quake somebody's ass.” Daisy tells her.

“Right. Find the boys. Don’t die. Get powers back.” Simmons recaps with a brave smile. She steps outside the cell locking the door behind her. “I’ll be back shortly. Watch after May.”

Simmons walks down the hall, trying to act normal, but luckily there seem to be very few people active on base at this hour. Coming to an empty room full of supplies, she ducks in quickly looking around for a camera. She doesn't turn on the overhead in the room, but the desk light that's on provides enough of a glow. She always seems to find herself and her team in the most dimly lit places. She misses the days when they were running around the sunny beaches chasing Lady Sif or exploring South American ruins. At least it was bright.

"Hands up!" 

Jemma’s hands shot up in the air in surprise. This was it. She was caught. Her mind raced at how she would get out of this one. She was sure the supply room was empty when she’d slipped in looking for something that could help free Daisy and Yoyo. She must not have looked close enough though because she could feel the metal of a gun pressing into her back. 

“No sudden movements. No noise. Just quietly, lower your weapon to the floor. Keep your hands where I can see them.” The voice says in an American accent that slips into the slightest lilt of a familiar Scottish accent towards the end.

“Fitz?” Simmons asks, not turning around in case she was wrong.

“Jemma?!” The Scottish accent was back in full force wrapping in a familiar way around her name.

She turns around quickly and lets out a sigh of relief when she sees her fiancé standing before her. He was not dressed in the same clothes he'd been when she left him, and looked like he hadn’t sustained any new injuries. 

“Fitz! What are you doing here?” Jemma asks happily.

“What am I- What are you doing here? And where’d you get that getup?” Fitz asks, looking her up and down.

“Daisy and the girls decided to throw a bit of an impromptu hens night for me in the cell and we convinced the guard to come in to check on May, and then I stole his clothes. I’m looking for some way to dislodge their power dampeners.” Jemma explains.

“A- A what? A hens night? Here?” Fitz is having trouble following Jemma’s story.

“Yes. How are you here? Where are the other boys?” Jemma looks around to see if she’d somehow missed all of them hiding in the small room.

“I don’t know! They took me off by myself to interrogate me, and I got away. Slipped in here to try to bide some time and come up with a plan.” Fitz answered. 

“So they’re looking for you?” Jemma is instantly on high alert, expecting soldiers to burst in at any moment.

“No, those interrogations go on for hours and there’s no cameras in that room. I doubt they’ll notice I’m gone until they find the guard I left in the cell in the morning.” Fitz says with a humorless laugh.

“When you say interrogations… you mean torture?” Jemma asks, reading between the lines. Her heart aches at the idea of the love of her life being tortured. 

“Hey, don’t worry about that now. I’m fine.” Fitz assures her, walking forward and rubbing his hands comfortingly over her shoulders. Changing the subject he asks. “So what are we looking for here? What’s the next step in the plan?”

“No idea really, this is about as far as we got. It all came together rather quickly.” Jemma pulls away to look around the room. "See if you can find a key or something that might remove the dampeners."

“So what was this hen party about?” Fitz asks curiously. Quite honestly he still couldn’t believe they were engaged. He hadn’t even found her a ring yet and she was celebrating her bachelorette party before they escaped the base. Some moments he worried he was the romantic one and these things didn’t mean as much to Jemma. Her participating in wedding traditions thrilled him. He smiles as he looks over her teasingly, “Did you guys get drunk and they make you wear L-plates?”

“No, mostly they just seemed to want to know everything about our sex life.” Jemma said distractedly as she searches for something to help aid in their escape. 

Fitz’s eyebrows shootup to his hairline and he turns a bright shade of red. Jemma takes a moment to appreciate that despite the framework, she can still have this effect on him. Suddenly he's like the awkward shy teenager she'd met years ago.

"What um... er... did you say?" Fitz asks nervously.

“Don’t worry, it was all very complimentary.” Jemma assures him. “I didn’t give too much information away. Frankly I think they were all a bit disappointed. I think it may be one of those American things where they are all way too open about these things. There’s nothing wrong with keeping things private. No need to gossip.”

“So what did they say?” Fitz asks.

“Oh my God Fitz. You wouldn’t believe what I heard.” Jemma turned to Fitz excitedly, immediately sharing every last scandalous story she’d heard in the last hour. She justified that it wasn’t really gossip when she did it. Fitz was her fiancé after all. If they shared a bed, they really should share everything. Including every juicy little detail about their coworkers.


	4. Happy Endings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fitz was always better at showing rather than telling.

"The lab? That's just plain unsanitary." Fitz says, his nose wrinkling up in disgust as he searches the small storage room for anything useful.

"That's what I said! And apparently they all think I'm a prude!" Simmons is thankful someone else sees sense. 

"You? A prude? I take it you didn't tell them what happened our first year at the Academy then?" He says with a smirk.

"Of course not! Well, not in so much detail, but I know Bobbi's suspicious." Simmons blushes at the memory of the Academy still, "I was starting to worry she'd start interrogating me about it in front of everyone." 

"So wait, they just expected you to tell them everything?" Fitz asks, unaware his coworkers were such gossip mongers. 

He'd found it a bit too personal when Hunter had asked about Simmons, and Hunter was his best mate. He'd never dreamed of mentioning sex explicitly. All he needed to say was yes they were together, and Hunter could extrapolate that sex had been achieved and if they were looking for a place together it was satisfactory and being achieved often. The same way Fitz understood that Hunter saying him and Bobbi were compatible meant he was climbing her like a tree. You don't give details on your girlfriend.

"Yes! Like positions, technique, fetishes, physical attributes..." Jemma starts listing off the criteria discussed.

"THAT'S what you're thinking about when we have sex? You're critiquing all that?!" Fitz's hand involuntarily comes up to cover his 'attributes'. 

"No, not critiquing per se, but noticing. Aren't you thinking about those things?" Jemma asks as she searches the shelves for weapons or anything useful really. Mostly she's just finding cleaning supplies.

"Not really, I'm just happy when you're naked." Fitz shrugs opening a drawer to search for things he might be able to use, "Think the power dampeners are based off my design I used on Creel? If so, I may be able to turn this into a rudimentary shiv to pry the cuffs open, of course if it's not based off that I may end up electrocuting her... Though it sounds like she's used to that from Lincoln."

"See? You are a highly evolved intelligent scientist. Your mind is processing 24 hours a day. I refuse to believe it just shuts off when my clothes come off." Jemma insists while admiring her genius boyfriend.

"It 100% does. That's why it's so nice." Fitz grins back at her.

"Oh Fitz!" Jemma rolls her eyes. 

"It's a compliment!" Fitz puts aside his search to come over and rub his hands soothingly up and down her arms, "Look, I'm still pretty much in disbelief you let me do it, and I love every second of it, but I don't want to talk about it afterwards with my mates!" 

"Oh, don't give me that look. I know you boys must have your locker room talk." Jemma insists.

"Nothing like what you're describing." Fitz scoffs, remembering the boys cell and how all of them had just sat around and complained that they hoped their women were safe and how much they loved them. It was embarrassing how sappy things got for a minute there, but there had certainly been no sex talk. "Wait even May?"

"You don't want to know about that one. Apparently every last one of them has some wild exhibition story! I was nearly laughed out of the cell because I haven't done it outside of a bed." Simmons sulked. 

When Fitz falls quiet, she looks up at him, worried maybe he was silently agreeing that she wasn't unpredictable enough in the bedroom arena. Instead he was looking about the room, biting the side of his lip in the way he did whenever he was feeling cocky.

"Well there's no bed here..." Fitz says, his voice taking on a breathless edge.

"Really?" Simmons looks at Fitz in surprise. She didn't know he was that adventurous. Usually it was her who propositioned him, not that he didn't but his way was usually something like offering a backrub or something romantic that turned into sex. Simmons tended to have far less chill and tended to go straight for the prize when she was in the mood. 

He begins backing her up until she's flat against the brick wall behind her. "Just saying... No cameras in this room... Secured Military Off the Books Base...Would give you a good story to share later with the girls." His hand comes to her belt which is holding up the camouflage pants she stole. He fiddles with it teasingly while giving her a questioning and incredibly sexy look as to whether he should proceed.

"Have I told you how much I've always loved your competitive nature?" She grins up at him, her breath catching from how close he is and the lust that clouds his bright blue eyes. It seems to be all the consent he needs because without any further prompting he grabs her below her ass and hoists her up, bringing her legs up around him, thrusting his hips forward to pin her to the wall, while simultaneously catching the surprised squeal she makes with a hungry kiss. 

When she pulls away slightly to smile at him with a questioning eyebrow raised, he simply gives her an impish grin and says, "I've been doing push-ups. Make sure you include that in the story." He then lowers his lips to her neck which he sucks on all the way up to her ear.

"Not that I'm complaining, but is this really the best idea with your injury?" Jemma says, clearly impressed by her fiance's aggressive advances, "I mean you were just shot."

"I'll find a way to power through." He says before leaning in to kiss her lips tenderly this time. Jemma sighs into the feather-light kisses as he tries to convey to her through physical action how much he loved and worshiped her. She returns his soft kisses more and more eagerly until her legs wrapped tightly around his waist and he lets out a pained hiss between his teeth.

"Nope. On second thought, maybe not the best idea right now." Fitz corrects himself, gently lowering Jemma to her feet. 

"Poor Fitz. Do you need Doctor Simmons to take care of you?" She teases him in a seductive tone. Jemma Simmons is not about to allow a little thing like a bullet wound stop her from getting what she wants.

"Nope. Don't get me all confused. You're in a military uniform. My brain will implode if you start mixing up the fantasies." Fitz chides, as he holds his injured side waiting for the pain to pass to a point he can make another attempt at making love to Jemma. 

"Very well." Jemma grins walking by him and grabbing the rolling chair to swirl it around in his direction. 

"At ease Cadet Fitz." She says in a flirty tone, pushing him on his shoulder down to a seated position.

"I always pictured you as the Cadet and me as the Sergent." Fitz grumbled slightly, but quickly stopped complaining as she knelt between his legs. 

She reached up and unzipped his jacket pushing it off his shoulders before going for the t-shirt. He helped her remove them until he was sitting shirtless before her in the chair. Jemma let her fingers run up and down over his exposed skin, cataloging the subtle changes since she'd last seen him. When she last saw him, his cushy office job in the lab with Radcliffe, his naturally slowing metabolism as he aged, and Fitz's tendency to mindlessly snack when stressed or bored had added a slight layer of pudge to his previously scrawny frame. She'd liked it. It was comfortable and familiar, like his old cardigan sweaters. Since then months of a prisoners diet, years of lying comatose, his recent adventures through space with the added workout regime had stripped that all away, though in it's place there was some new muscle definition that had never been there before. Much like his cardigans, she found herself missing the softness of his previous form. Once she got him back home she was going to feed him until she got her Fitz back, though she wouldn't argue if some of the muscle remained. 

She looked up and caught his eyes trying to decipher the look she was getting. There was the usual tenderness that was always there, but had increased since their engagement. He also seemed to be waiting for comment or approval for the changes in his body. Her hand continued tracing the new lines and planes of his chest. When she got near his bullet wound he gasped and grabbed her hand, bringing it up to his lips, where he kissed it gently. 

"We'll need to find a ring for this." He murmured kissing the back of her fingers.

"Maybe, but first things first." Jemma, trailed her hand down from his lips to his lap where she squeezed him through his pants, making him suck in air through his teeth. 

"Jemma..." He hissed as she lowered the zipper on his pants.

She leaned forward to take him in her mouth, but he caught her under the armpits and pulled her into his lap to kiss her lips. She looked at him questioningly. Usually he greatly enjoyed her going down on him as part of foreplay. Maybe this was one of those new changes from the framework Elena was talking about. Oh god, what if this new version of Fitz wasn't satisfied by her in bed anymore? He had been with a freaking sex robot. Damn thing had probably downloaded and installed some kama sutra program.

"It's just um, it's been a few days running around space without a shower or a change of clothes... I worry about um, the smell." He finally stuttered out the end awkwardly and Jemma smiled to herself. This wasn't some Framework modified new Fitz, this was just her Fitz. Always looking out for her comfort and far more queezy about human biology and sensitive to smells than she was. 

"Alright, but once we get home and showered, I believe I owe you approximately 75 birthday blowjobs." Jemma smiled at the memory of Fitz declaring on his birthday this last year that he wanted a repeat performance of Jemma blowing him in a party hat while he ate cake every year. 

"If you insist." He said, with a teasing and adoring smile on his face. "But actually I think we missed a few birthdays in there at the academy, so it's probably more like 85." 

"You're correcting my math? Hmmm... clearly thinking too hard. Maybe I'm wearing too many clothes." Jemma slides off his lap to a standing position, her hands coming up to the buttons of the army uniform. 

"Yes, definitely." Fitz gulps, his eyes widening as he watches her slowly unbutton the uniform top. She leaves the top unbuttoned and hanging open so he can see her bra, and her pants are so large they drop to the floor as soon as she undoes the belt. She steps out of her panties and then tosses them at him, turning around to bend over to undo her shoe laces. She smiles to herself as she hears him whimper behind her, and hears the sounds of his fist beating his cock as he stares at the view, too turned on to wait for her to get started. 

She walks back to him, now wearing only the open army shirt and her black lace bra, and straddles his lap. She slowly lowers herself onto his dick, sighing as she feels him filling her up slowly inch by inch until she's completely settled in his lap. He wastes no time in pulling the fabric down on her blouse, exposing her breasts at eye level to him. She smiles to herself at the look of love he has as he stares at her chest, like he's seeing his two best friends after a long separation. Fitz has always been a breast man. His mouth sucks on one, while his left hand comes to fondle her right breast and his right hand grips her hip urging her to lift herself up and then back down on his cock.

She lets her arms rest over his shoulders, her fingers tangled in his curls as she rocks herself up and down in his lap while he kisses her breasts. She could stay like this forever, but she knows with as long as it's been this won't last near as long as either would like. 

"While I love this view..." Fitz gives one last foreloan look at her breasts, before he wraps his arms around her, pressing her to his chest he stands up, carrying her with him, before lowering her to the floor. He reaches over to grab their discarded clothes, balling them up and shoving them under her head and lifting her hips to put clothes under her ass to tilt her hips. "I want more."

He resumes thrusting then, this time with her lying on her back, her hips angled up to him, his face lined up with hers. He kisses her gently as he thrusts firmly inside her, before pulling back to stare into her eyes. At a particularly deep thrust he groans, his chin falling to her shoulder his stubble brushing against her, and whispers in her ear "I'm never leaving you again." 

"So you've said..." She gasps, trying to chase her climax, and wishing Fitz would move his hips just a little faster, she's so close and he's purposefully drawing this out.

"I knew since the first moment I saw you." He confesses for the first time, gasping in between slow steady thrusts, "One glance at you there in your blue jumper and purple hair band and I knew my life would never be the same. I knew I'd spend my life chasing you, Jemma. I just never dreamed you'd let me catch you." 

"You hated me." She giggled breathlessly, as he she closed her eyes at how good he felt moving inside of her, his breath in her ear. "Didn't talk to me for months."

"Needed to think of something worthy to say to you." He groaned in her ear, arguing with her and rewriting her world history even as he made love to her, "Needed to impress you. Wanted you to like me. Never dreamed you'd love me." 

"I do." She said, nearly crying from how good it felt to be under him in that moment. "I love you, Fitz." 

"I love you. Even... even in the framework. Just the sight of you..." Fitz's voice is husky and strained as he continues his purposely slow thrusts inside her, trying to draw their pleasure out. 

"Fitz don't." Jemma's really may start crying now, remembering him in the framework. "Don't lie. Not now."

"No, you need to hear this." He paused his movements, lifting himself up with one arm against the floor, the other cradling her cheek, making her look into his eyes. "The moment I saw you in there, changed my life again, and I knew it. I just didn't want to accept it. Because suddenly all I could think about was you. You became an obsession for me, but I was so full of hate for myself, for everything, I couldn't recognize those feelings as anything else but hate. It was all I knew. I couldn't understand that I felt more for you, a complete stranger, than I ever felt for anything, anyone, in my whole bloody framework life." 

"Fitz, you said I meant nothing to you." Jemma has traitorous tears leaking down her cheeks at the memory even though she thought the hurt of the framework had long passed.

"I lied. I thought if I said it enough, if I made you say it, maybe it could be true. So I fought it. I convinced myself I had to feel nothing for you, because if I admitted to even one tenth of what I felt for you... Jemma, I was a very bad person in there and that man didn't deserve you, even if he wanted to. I still don't, but Jemma, I'm going to spend the rest of my life trying."

"I love you." She pulled him back down for a tender kiss, "but if you don't start moving your hips again right this instant, the rest of your life might not be that long..."

He looks at her for a moment and then laughs. "Well, we wouldn't want that..." He resumes an even slower pace, teasing her.

"Please. Please Fitz. I need it. I need... I need..." Her voice trembles and she's so freaking close if he would just move a little quicker. 

"You need it huh?" He kisses up and down her neck with an amused grin, "You need this?" 

Fitz angles his hips again and Jemma sees stars. 

"Yes!" She cries out

"What do you need, Jemma?"

"You. I need you. Like this. Inside me- oh! Fitz!" Supporting himself on one arm, thrusting into her, he brings his free hand down between their bodies to rub at her sensitive clit pushing her closer to the horizon at a breakneck speed.

"I told you. I do push-FUCK!" Fitz starts to joke, but Jemma's hips buck against his and he starts feeling the familiar signals that he'll find his release soon as well.

She reaches her climax first, as he intended, spasming around him, arching up against him and he brings his arm back down so he has both arms supporting him, caged around her head. He kisses her passionately as she screams out her release, before lowering his head next to hers, his hips thrusting harder and erratically as he begins to chase his own climax. 

"You mean everything to me." He whispered in her ear, his hips moving again, building her climax again at a recovery rate she didn't know possible. Each thrust was pushing her higher and higher and she knew soon she would explode. When he finally releases inside her she cums again, not aware she could have more than one orgasm in such a short time. His strangled moans are familiar in her ear as his whole body trembles, her name spilling from his lips as he finishes. 

They lay together on the cool cement floor for a few minutes, exchanging soft kisses and murmured declarations of love until their breathing begins to level and their sweat starts to cool.

"We should probably go see about that rescue now." Jemma finally admits guiltily.

"I waited 75 years for this. They can wait ten more minutes." Fitz muttered nuzzling her neck, and enjoying having Jemma back in his arms again.

"Or an hour?" Jemma suggests instead, her fingers tracing light patterns on his skin, "If you're up for another round? There was something I would like to try..."

"What do you want to- WHAT THE HELL?!" Fitz voice shoots up in surprise as Jemma does something that no one had EVER done to him before.

"No?" Simmons asks, doubting Bobbi's advice and wondering if maybe she'd done it wrong.

"Warning next time Simmons!" Fitz scolds, still trying to understand if he liked what she just did or not. It wasn't bad really, just not expected.

"Sorry, it was something I heard about earlier tonight in the cell and was curious about." Simmons admitted, "Can I try again? Maybe I got the angle wrong."

"Mother of-" Fitz moaned out a curse before biting down into his fist as Simmons tried again. "That's what you learned at the hens night? What sort of depraved sluts are we working with?"

"I don't know, but I'm gonna guess we have some willing guinea pigs once we get the moan maker operational."

"Right, so just so we're clear on the plan, first, we go one more round in here for good measure, then rescue our friends, get you a ring, and then I'm taking you to bed where you're going to show me every damn thing talked about in that hen night."

"Then we fix the moan maker?" Jemma teases.

"I don't need a gadget for that. That I can do right now with my bare hands." Fitz promises her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! This piece is done. Though I may do a companion piece about what happened at the Academy.

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably have two more chapters. Also will probably get a little raunchier. I deleted my first draft accidentally the other day, so wanted to post as I go along. I'm not proofing very closely.


End file.
